bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts Producers *Chris Wall *Kevin Gamble Writers *Robert G. Lee *Mike Nawrocki *Phil Vischer Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Gigi Abraham as Nicky *Clayton Heinecke ad Choir *Gretchem Heinecke as Choir *Kurt Heinecke as The Little Drummer Boy *Wesley Heinecke as Choir *Alan Lee as Gustav and Epiphanus *Torry Martin as Choir *Chelsea McCoy as Choir *Megan Murphy as Laura Carrot *Ally Nawrocki as Annie *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Dad Carrot and Jean-Claude Pea *Keri Pisapia as Tona *Brian Roberts as Extras *Joe Spadaford as Extras *Cydney Trent as Sister Claire (Petunia Rhubarb) *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Percy Pea, Octavius (Mr. Lunt), Captain (Pa Grape) and Pastor (George) *Sarah Vorhees as Extras *John Wahba as Choir *Chris Wall as Poor Father Choir *Gigi Abraham *Clayton Heinecke *Gretchem Heinecke *Kurt Heinecke *Wesley Heinecke *Torry Martin *Chelsea McCoy *Megan Murphy *Ally Nawrocki *Keri Pisapia *Brian Roberts *John Wahba Story *Phil Vischer Story Development *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Phil Vischer *Chris Wall Screenplay *Brian Roberts *Mark Steele Casting *Ned Lott Production Coordinators *Andrew Youssi *Jacqui Foo Concept Art *Joe Spadaford *Chuck Vollmer Storyboards *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts *Gary Scott *Michael Spooner Editing *Neil Gowan *Chris Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West Recording Assistant *Sarah Vorhees Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Business Affairs *John Ruzich *Jon Marks Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producers *Fraser Clark *Rob Di Figlia *Chris Waters Supervising Director *Jason Adams Technical Directors *Fabiano Petroni *Corey Frew Animation *Kelvin Chow *Joe Chye *Juani Guiraldes *Connie Holland *Gloria Liao *Keith Lumb *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Sushil Sharma *Adam Shaw *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Lophy Vellara *Gary Zeng Layout *Bill Boyce *Myke Sutherland Rigging *Rebekah Ross *Nash Morley *Bradley John Modeling *Peter Chou *Warren Dowson *Charlie Gould *Shyo Hatakeda *Andrew Jackson *Dave McGrath *Adam Moore *Adam Shaw *Dave Taylor *Sompong Teekasathien Texturing *Allan Sheblom *Rebekah Holguin *Kyle Dey *Wei Chien *Josh Kell Effects *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Jeremy Wanhill *Ming-I Lai *Jacob Grossman *Juan Lampe Matte Painting *Caleb Foote *Andy Chang Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Andrew Smyth Additional Huhu Management *Trevor Yaxley *Dan Wang Financial Controller *Michael Pearce Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Online Editor *Chris Wall Sound Editor *Adam Frick Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "Hope It's Gonna Be Christmas" Words and Music by Mark Steele ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Greece" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Can Love (Preprise)" Words by Brian Roberts Music by Phil Vischer ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Fa-La-La" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "I Can Love" Words and Music by Phil Vischer ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Donuts for Benny" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Nicholas, Nicholas" Words by Brian Roberts Parody of "Jingle Bells" Trad. ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Helpful Young Saint Nicholas" Words by Brian Roberts Parody of "Jolly Old Saint Nicholas" Trad. ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Up on the Rooftop" Words by Mike Nawrocki Parody of "Up on the Housetop" Trad. ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Give This Christmas Away" Written by Matthew West and Sam Mizzell Songs for Delaney - ASCAP - ©2009 ©2009 Wyzell Music/Simple Tense Songs (ASCAP) admin. by Simpleville Music, Inc. (P)2009 Sparrow Records. Matthew West appears courtesy of Sparrow Records Amy Grant appears courtesy of Amy Grant Productions Instruments *Dennis Dearing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2009 Big Idea, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research